Snape's Bargain
by Harpygirl24
Summary: Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix. Snape seeks his revenge on Voldemort and Bellatrix right before the Department of Mysteries battle by sending them both to hell thanks to a very special website.


Title: Snape's Bargain

Rating: K

Summary: Takes place during the Order of the Phoenix. Snape seeks his revenge on Voldemort and Bellatrix right before the Department of Mysteries battle by sending them both to hell thanks to a very special website. Crossover of Harry Potter and Hell Girl and is a ONE SHOT.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Hell Girl characters or Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, came back from a meeting with Voldemort and his blasted Death Eaters. He was worn from the trip back and all he wanted to do was sleep. However he had to report to Dumbledore what had happened. He walked into the safe house that Dumbledore was using since he had been kicked out of Hogwarts.

"So what is our lovely Voldemort doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"He plans to have a group of Death Eaters go after the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries," Snape reported.

"Then we have little time," Dumbledore said. "Also I want to address to you something that has me worried."

Snape wondered what that could be.

"Several students have been talking about a website called Hell Correspondence that can only be accessed at midnight," Dumbledore said. "It all started this term when Umbridge took over and people were talking about sending her to hell."

"Do you think that such a website exists?" Snape asked.

"I don't know," Dumbledore answered, looking down at his feet. "I just wanted to let you know."

"I appreciate it," Snape said and then left.

However he didn't go back to Hogwarts he went home. Ever since Dumbledore had told him about the website he wanted to see if it was real. He was sure that people like Lucius Malfoy would laugh at the idea of sending anyone to hell but Snape thought the idea was tempting. He arrived ten minutes to midnight and turned on his computer. He waited for it to boot up and then exactly at midnight he typed the address. Expecting nothing he was surprised when the screen went black and the name of the website appeared.

_Type the name(s) of the person(s) that have wronged you and that person(s) shall be sent to hell_.

"I could be rid of more then one," Snape said and at once thought about the two people that he wanted to go to hell. "Send Bellatrix LeStrange and Voldemort to hell."

And then he pressed enter.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

On the other side of the veil a message told a strange girl with long black hair and red eyes that someone had accessed her website and was seeking her help. She checked it and saw that this person wanted two people to be sent to hell.

"The more the merrier," said grandmother.

The girl said nothing as she prepared for her trip.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape waited for some sign that it had worked but then turned off his computer and stood up, ready to return to Hogwarts.

"Stupid website, didn't even work," Snape said.

"You summoned me," said a girl's voice.

Snape wheeled around and saw a girl dressed in a sailor outfit. She had red eyes and long black hair.

"Your-."

"The name is Ai Emma," the girl told him. "But I'm known as Hell Girl. I've come because you want two people to be sent to hell."

"Yes, I want Bellatrix and Voldemort sent to hell," Snape told her. "They've murdered and tortured people. They both have wronged me and they've wronged a lot of other people. I don't want anymore people to die and if sending them to hell will make the world a better place then so be it."

Ai walked up and handed him two straw dolls.

"If you wish to truly seek vengeance on the people that have wronged you then pull the red string from around the dolls neck at the same time. They shall be ferried to hell. However such a curse is a double edge sword. If you pull the strings you enter a covenant with me and when you die your soul will also go to hell. You shall never know the joys of heaven, you will never be with your Lily or any of the good people that might have died if you had let them live."

Snape looked at her. "Thanks for warning me but I know what I'm doing."

Ai nodded and was gone.

Snape returned to Hogwarts with the dolls and at once was summoned by Draco Malfoy. He told Snape that Umbridge needed more of the truth potion that he brewed.

"I'm coming," Snape said and they both hurried off.

When they arrived Snape was surprised to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and several of their friends being held at wand point. It was clear that they were unarmed and that made his mood turn dark. Harry then told him, in a cryptic sort of way, that Sirius was being held in the Department of Mysteries. Snape left Harry alone, after telling Umbridge that he didn't have anymore truth potion, and got a hold of the Order of the Phoenix.

Snape waited and then appeared in the Department of Mysteries. The Death Eaters and the Order were fighting and Snape looked down at the straw dolls. When he pulled them he would never be with Lily but they needed to be stopped. He pulled the strings at once and the dolls vanished.

"_**Your Grievance shall be avenged**_," said a deep voice.

Snape smiled. "I hope you both enjoy hell!" he stated and then was gone.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Bellatrix was having fun, real fun, soon her stupid cousin would be gone and Voldemort would favor her even over Severus Snape. She charged after several Order Members but then they were gone. She stopped and looked around.

"What's going on?" Bellatrix asked. "Where is everyone?"

Something was shot at her and she fell to the ground.

"Look at the pathetic woman," said a man's voice. "Can't even dodge a simple hex."

Bellatrix looked around and saw an old man standing there, a wand pointed at her. Soon a woman appeared with a large scroll and the Hogwarts Sorting Hat.

"Maybe she needs to be re-sorted," the woman said. "She's not cunning enough to dodge something like that."

"Get away from me," Bellatrix said. "Get away from my, you pieces of filth."

"Oh is that the best that you can come up with, I thought Slytherins had more negative words then that."

Suddenly Snape was there and Bellatrix saw that he had no face. She let out a horrible scream. "I think you should. I mean, she's such a loser and we can't have Slytherins that can't live up to the house reputation."

"I think that Hufflepuff should be perfect," the hat said, dripping blood now. "No one will dare look twice at a stupid Hufflepuff."

The old man and the woman approached her, the woman holding the hat towards her.

"No, no, I'm not going to go into Hufflepuff," Bellatrix said.

The ground shook and Bellatrix was planted on the stool, the hat on her head. The blood was now pouring down the side of her face.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted and the room discovered into the Great Hall with faceless Hufflepuff's cheering.

"Go to your house," said a faceless Professor McGonagall.

"NOOOO!" Bellatrix screamed and then her mother appeared.

"Stupid girl," hissed her mother. "I should have known that you would end up being in Hufflepuff. Can't even stand up for yourself."

"Mummy, I'm a Slytherin," Bellatrix told her.

"Not according to your uniform," said the girl and Bellatrix saw that she was wearing a Hufflepuff uniform.

"No, make it stop please make it stop," Bellatrix begged.

Suddenly everything dissolved and she was in a large room.

"Are you ready to confess?" a young man asked her. "Are you ready to confess to your crimes?"

Bellatrix grinned at him. "If you think that I'm not going to tell you what I did then you're sadly mistaken. Those damn Mudblood and half-bloods have no right to live. And when I'm done with killing all of you then I'm going to tell Voldemort what you did."

"I think are work is done here," said the young woman.

"What work?" Bellatrix demanded.

"Pitiful shadow, lost in darkness," the girl that had suddenly appeared said. "Your crimes against family and against those that you deem unworthy to live have tainted your immortal soul. Everyone has the right to live and now I think it's time for you to die."

She raised an arm and Bellatrix was thrown down into the darkness and was gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Voldemort arrived at the Ministry of Magic, the vision of finally fully understanding the full prophecy in his mind. Suddenly the room fell into darkness.

"Stupid Ministry," Voldemort hissed.

Suddenly a small boy appeared. Voldemort knew right away that this was the boy from the orphanage that he had lived in but the boy was dead. He had killed him when he had grown up.

"Tom, why did you kill me," the boy asked.

"Stupid muggle," Voldemort hissed and then he watched in horror as the boy turned into a skeleton. "What's going on here?"

Suddenly Snape appeared, hate filling his eyes. "You killed Lily and James Potter. They did nothing to you and for what, some stupid prophecy."

"You fool, I'll kill you," Voldemort said but Snape was gone.

"Why did you kill us," echoed voices all around and then hands appeared and wrapped around his neck.

"Hello, Tom," said a woman that he knew from the orphanage. "It's it a nice day to go to hell."

She grew and grew and Voldemort watched as she bent down and grabbed him, swallowing him whole.

"NOOO!" Voldemort screamed and then opened his eyes.

He was alone and he saw the concern look on Dumbledore's face.

"Tom, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked.

Voldemort was just about to answer when he saw four people approach him.

"Get away from me," Voldemort screamed.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"He can't see us or hear us," said the younger man.

"Pitiful shadow, lost in darkness," said the girl that had suddenly disappeared and appeared at his side. "The murders that you have done have tainted your immortal soul. I believe it's time for you to die."

She raised her arm and the ground fell away and he was gone.

When Voldemort came to he saw he was in the same boat as Bellatrix. She looked just as terrified as he was and the girl that had suddenly brought them here was moving the boat.

"Where are we, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

"I think that your both well suited for this place," the girl said. "And now I must ferry your souls to hell."

Bellatrix and Voldemort started to laugh as they disappeared.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"I don't believe it, Voldemort is dead," McGonagall said.

"As well as Bellatrix LeStrange," Dumbledore added. "However I saw Tom before he died and he was screaming."

"Is it possible that I can leave, Headmaster," Snape asked.

Both Professors looked at him as well as Sirius Black.

"Severus, did you have anything to do with this?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape sighed and showed the mark, Dumbledore gasped.

"It was the right thing to do," Snape told him.

"Right thing, what do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"I sent them to hell," Snape told Sirius. "I wasn't going to let them get away with what they did."

"You used that website," McGonagall said.

"Yes and when I die I will go to hell as well," Snape told her.

"Oh Severus," McGonagall moaned.

Snape smiled at her. "I'm not upset that I'm going. At least I can live a full life and when I die I know that I did it for the greater good."

"But still, going to hell," McGonagall said.

"I did what was right," Snape said. "And now I'm going."

And he left the office.

"Well I never thought he would put his soul on the line to stop Voldemort," Sirius said when Snape was gone.

"I know and it saddens me that he did it," Dumbledore said. "That website should never be used."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Can you believe that Voldemort is dead," Harry said.

"I know, mate, I thought there would be this huge battle," Ron said. "And Bellatrix just keeled over and died."

"I'm happy that she's gone," Neville said. "Whatever happened to cause it to happen was good, now my parents can finally rest in peace."

"You can thank Severus for that," said a voice.

The four of them saw a girl appear. She had red eyes and long black hair.

"What does Snape have to do with this?" Ron asked.

"He sold his soul to have Voldemort and Bellatrix sent to hell," the girl said.

"You mean he's going to hell when he dies," Hermione said, in horror.

"Yes, he will," said a young man that had appeared as well. "He bares the mark of his choice."

"Well I don't care, he deserves to go to hell for being a bad teacher," Ron said which caused Hermione and Harry to hit him.

"Be careful, young man," said an older man. "Someone might send you to hell and your hate for a man that risked his immortal soul might be used against you."

"Severus Snape is a brave man," the girl said. "And I think he should be respected."

And the small group was gone.

"Who would have thought he would be the one that defeated Voldemort," Harry said and then smiled. "I'm glad Voldemort is gone and I promise that I'll respect him when he dies."

And the group left.

"And I might just have a job for him," said a large spider to Ai.

Ai looked at him.

"Does this mean that we'll be getting a new helper," said the young man.

"I'm sure of it after all I'm the God of Hell," the spider said.

"Don't we all know," said the young woman and they were all truly gone, ready for the next person that would use Hell Correspondence.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that everyone enjoyed this story. I thought it was fitting for Snape to get his revenge and send Voldemort and Bellatrix to hell. I will be doing a sequel in which Ron sends Snape to hell but it doesn't work out the way that he expects.


End file.
